kingdom_hearts_worlds_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Experience Guidelines
In Kingdom Hearts: Worlds Reborn, you gain Experience by defeating enemies. Depending on the enemy defeated, you gain different amounts of Experience, also known as EXP. As you gain EXP, you'll earn levels. The higher the level, the more EXP that will be required to reach the next one. There are multiple ways one person can earn EXP. For instance, Sparring matches between Keyblade Wielders will reward both parties with Experience based on how much damage the did. Each fighter earns EXP equal to 1/3 of the damage dealt, rounded down. Another form of EXP gain, is from defeating Heartless and Nobodies, who drop certain amounts of EXP based on the level and type of the Heartless/Nobody. You also earn EXP from training at a Training Area. You earn 1 EXP every minute you train. You can increase this amount by purchasing special training equipment in the Item Shop. Below is a table that shows the Stats a character gains from leveling up based on their choice of character. Following that is a list of the amount of EXP needed to reach the next level. Note that Experience resets to 0 when you level up. Any left over Experience is carried into the next level. Level-Up Rewards Level 1-5 * Fighter: +1,250 HP | +3 Strength | +1 Magic | +2 Defense | +1 Speed | +250 Munny * Assassin: +1,000 HP | +2 Strength | +2 Magic | +1 Defense | +3 Speed | +250 Munny * Caster: +1,000 HP | +1 Strength | +3 Magic | +2 Defense | +2 Speed | +250 Munny * Guardian: +1,500 HP | +2 Strength | +1 Magic | +3 Defense | +1 Speed | +250 Munny Level 6-15 * Fighter: +2,750 HP | +4 Strength | +2 Magic | +3 Defense | +2 Speed | +500 Munny * Assassin: +2,500 HP | +3 Strength | +3 Magic | +2 Defense | +4 Speed | +500 Munny * Caster: +2,500 HP | +2 Strength | +4 Magic | +3 Defense | +3 Speed | +500 Munny * Guardian: +3,000 HP | +3 Strength | +2 Magic | +4 Defense | +2 Speed | +500 Munny Level 16-30 * Fighter: +4,500 HP | +6 Strength | +4 Magic | +5 Defense | +4 Speed | +750 Munny * Assassin: +4,000 HP | +5 Strength | +5 Magic | +4 Defense | +6 Speed | +750 Munny * Caster: +4,000 HP | +4 Strength | +6 Magic | +5 Defense | +5 Speed |+750 Munny * Guardian: +5,000 HP | +5 Strength | +4 Magic | +6 Defense | +4 Speed | +750 Munny Level 31-50 * Knight: TBD * Barbarian: TBD * Ghost: TBD * Hunter: TBD * Battlemage: TBD * Cleric: TBD * Paladin: TBD * Juggernaut: TBD Experience Requirements * Level 0 - 0/500 * Level 1 - 0/1,500 * Level 2 - 0/3,000 * Level 3 - 0/5,000 * Level 4 - 0/7,500 * Level 5 - 0/10,500 * Level 6 - 0/14,000 * Level 7 - 0/18,000 * Level 8 - 0/22,500 * Level 9 - 0/27,500 * Level 10 - 0/33,000 * Level 11 - 0/39,000 * Level 12 - 0/45,500 * Level 13 - 0/52,500 * Level 14 - 0/60,000 * Level 15 - 0/68,000 * Level 16 - 0/76,500 * Level 17 - 0/85,500 * Level 18 - 0/95,000 * Level 19 - 0/105,000 * Level 20 - 0/115,500 * Level 21 - 0/126,500 * Level 22 - 0/138,000 * Level 23 - 0/150,000 * Level 24 - 0/162,500 * Level 25 - 0/175,500 * Level 26 - 0/189,000 * Level 27 - 0/203,000 * Level 28 - 0/217,500 * Level 29 - 0/232,500 * Level 30 - 0/248,000 - Max level until first Arc * Level 31 - 0/264,000 * Level 32 - 0/280,500 * Level 33 - 0/297,500 * Level 34 - 0/315,000 * Level 35 - 0/333,000 * Level 36 - 0/351,500 * Level 37 - 0/370,500 * Level 38 - 0/390,000 * Level 39 - 0/410,000 * Level 40 - 0/430,500 * Level 41 - 0/451,500 * Level 42 - 0/473,000 * Level 43 - 0/495,000 * Level 44 - 0/517,500 * Level 45 - 0/540,500 * Level 46 - 0/564,000 * Level 47 - 0/588,000 * Level 48 - 0/612,500 * Level 49 - 0/637,500 * Level 50 - 0/663,000 Category:Guide